Sally's Naughty Day
by Zmenta Maghelay
Summary: Sally asks a mysterious person to come see her at the Acorn Castle. They are all alone. Sally X FC lemon/mature/fetish. This story might offend some people. I had this crazy story on my mind for some time.


Another sunny and warm day on New Mobotropolis. Everything was quiet and peaceful in the city. I was on my way to the Acorn Castle. King's daughter, Sally Acorn asked me to come by today. She told me the other day she wanted me to come by so we can have a little bit of fun together. I accepted and know what kind of fun she was talking about.

When I reached the castle the door was opened, I got inside. Everything was quiet. I got right to Sally's room. When I reached her door I opened it slowly, finding her sitting on her bed reading a book. She noticed me and smiled "I was hoping you will come anytime now." she said putting the book on a nearby table."Come sit with me." I walked to towards her bed and sit next to her. "You wanted me to come. What are we going to do?" I asked looking straight in her blue eyes.

She put her right hand across my neck and pulled me towards her with her breasts pushing against my chest "I was a very naughty girl. I tough you can help me change my behavior." she said with a seductive smile on her face, looking at me straight in the eyes. "Lay down and relax while I get ready." Then she left the room.  
I laid on her bed looking at the ceiling and wondering what's in her mind, what will she do. We were alone in the castle, just us without nobody to see what we are doing.

After a few minutes of waiting her room door opened, she come inside wearing nothing but a pair of white lingerie.  
That color marked her look very sexy and attractive. I noticed that her lingerie was transparent, showing her perfectly rounded forms. She come next to me looking at me with a smile and said in a sensual tone "I hope you are ready for me."

She leaned near me in the bed on the side, posing very sexy. Her transparent lingerie gave me a perfect look at her breasts. I stared at them for a few moments, studying their perfect rounder form. She looked at me knowing I was staring at her breasts. She gave me a smile with her eyes half closed "You want them?" She asked while touching them softly with her hands. I nodded as a answer then she rolled on her other side with her back against me. She asked me in a seductive tone "Untie my bra please. Then you can have them." I untied them and taken off her bra revealing her breasts.

She was still turned with her back against me, with her ass leaned against me. After I took off her bra I put my left hand on one of her breasts and started massaging it softly, at the same time I start kissing her neck making her moan in pleasure. Then I start rubbing her nipple making her moan even louder. "Turn yourself to me" She turned fast towards me with a smile on her face.

I pulled her closer for a kiss and she come closer pushing her breasts against me. She kept the kiss for some time without doing anything. I couldn't breath and I pulled away to get some air. She looked at me with a seductive face, her blue eyes half closed and a small smile on her face. I pulled her for another kiss, a tongue this time. At the beginning when my tongue reached her mouth she hugged me, getting me closer to her and her tongue started to get against mine. By the movements of her hand I could tell she was enjoying it. I sure enjoyed it. We eat each others tongues for a few moments, sharing hugs. The I moved my hands down on her body until I reached her pussy. As we keep kissing I moved my hand on her legs, starting gently to massage them. She pulled away and while heavily breathing from the kiss asked me "Let's try something else. Something you will enjoy."

She stood up and took my hand, pulling me from the bed. As I got up she pulled a short kiss then walked to a nearby desk. There she leaned forward presenting me her ass. I stared at her butt looking how perfect it is. Then she turned at me "Come one, I know you want it." Without hesitation I got close to her and got down on my knees. I grabbed her ass with my hands and started to kiss her right cheek and patting her right one with my hand. It did not last much.  
At the second look at her ass I wanted so hard to give her a rimjob. I got up and asked her "I want a nice view. Spread them!" while slapping her ass once. She obeyed and spread her ass cheeks revealing her anus. I got back down on my knees and again grabbed her ass. I started by kissing her area between her ass cheeks. Doing softly kisses and massaging her butt with my hands, I could her moans telling me that she enjoys this as much as I do.

Shortly after I wanted to change acts and I grabbed her cheeks spread her ass even harder, opening her anus a little.  
I started to lick it with my tongue, making it wet. I couldn't help but to keep doing it. Her ass tasted so good, I wanted to do this forever. She breathing heavily and trying to let her soft moans out while I was doing it. With my hands on her butt I spreaded it even more making her tailhole open more. I pushed my tongue against her anus licking it harder causing her more pleasure.

After a few minutes of doing that I got up and untied my pants, taking them off and revealing my bare body. I wanted to start easy with her for now so I ran to the bathroom and took a bottle of lubricant. I come back fast, I did not want to let her wait. As I got back on the room she was still on the same position at the desk.

I opened the bottle and pour a small drop between her ass cheeks, then I put some on my erected dick. I decided to warm her first by putting my dick between her ass cheeks. She then pushed her cheeks against it. It felt good, I started to thrust my member up and down. That felling made it even harder. After doing that I grabbed her by the legs and dragged her against me while she was in the doggy position. At the start I penetrated her gently shoving my member slowly insider her anus making her shout "That feels so good. Please go deeper!" while heavy breathing,  
making her breasts bounce. Without hesitation I pushed it deeper in her causing her to moan louder. Her inside feel so warm and tight. I wanted this to stand forever, the pleasure got me fast. I keep going deeper until I got my seven inches member inside her.

I slowly started to thrust it back and forward making her moan at every movement I was doing inside here. The feeling was so good I started to moan myself. A few moments later I started to do it faster. My erection was getting more harder and I was almost about to burst out "Sally, I am close to let it out." I said slowing down a little "Do it... inside me."  
She ordered me while still being penetrated with her voice kinda low.

I agreed to do so and I started again to go faster until I will burst. For a few minutes I keep doing it. She was barely able to breath from the force I applied to her. I fell like it was about to come out. I started to go slowly and my erection bursted out, spreading my semen inside her. After that I stopped and pulled my dick out of her. She was still in the same doggy position, her tailhole was open after all that. My semen started to come out of her ass going down her legs, covering her pussy in it.

She turned around facing me with semen pouring down her legs. She come close to me smiling and gave me a kiss.  
She broke the kiss for a few moments and she whispered "Thank you. I needed that." then she pulled out another kiss.


End file.
